24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kapoli
Hey, I thought I'd tell you that if you e-mail me at will.ohargan@gmail.com, then I can just send you the template I used for my ID and will save you a lot of trouble. - Willo Hi! Thanks for the warm welcome! =) Er, that was me before! -StBacchus Thanks! I'm still getting a hang of everything, but thanks for the welcome. Xtreme680 Thanks for the welcome and help with the guide. ^_^ -WarthogDemon 23:13, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Moving pages Hello Kapoli. I'm new here but am very familiar with wikis, wiki markup, and wiki procedures. I noticed that you moved the content of the page Bridget to Bridgit. The proper way to do this is using the "move" tab at the top of all of the pages. Wikipedia has a pretty good tutorial here. I've gone ahead and redirected Bridget to Bridgit so there isn't anything that you need to do. Let me know if there is anything you need help with. --Randy Johnston 04:03, 2 April 2006 (UTC) Season 1 Production codes Subtract one number from the usual code. Episode 2 from Season One would be 1AFF01. -Willo Photo Requests Hey, I was looking for a picture of Tom Baker from 24. The current picture of him is just the actor portaying him from the TV show Lost. I think he's mainly in season 2, but check imdb. Thanks a lot! Xtreme680 The pictures turned out great, thanks. Xtreme680 Sorry, one more thing, can you get me a picture of Richard Heller by any chance? No rush, and thanks. Xtreme680 Sorry to bother you again, but could you get a pick of the nuclear weapon exploding from Season 2? - Xtreme680 Actually, nevermind, I've figured out how to make pictures, but thank you! Xtreme680 Greetings. ^_^ No rush, I was just wondering if you could get some more images for character pages I created. Davis (Day 1) Kinnard Phillips. There's actually more but I don't want to over burden you. Thanks! :) -WarthogDemon 21:13, 17 May 2006 (UTC) Thanks again for the photos. I should probably point out though the woman in the StMarksNurse picture was actually an unnamed rececptionist. Doctor Maureen was never seen outside the surgery, I think. And Collier was the one who talked to Kevin Carroll before letting him see Janet. -WarthogDemon 00:19, 18 May 2006 (UTC) (And all of them would be great if you can. ^_^; New Episode Lists Awesome! Glad I could help. =) I didn't know anyone else was into the episode list beautification project. Are you planning to do any other seasons besides 4? -StBacchus ---- What are you and Proudhog doing? -CWY2190 01:52, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Need some help? -CWY2190 11:58, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for the welcome ^_^. I should be around off and on. I'm glad you approve of my top ten :) What's yours consist of? Squall Deckiller 11:15, 8 May 2006 (UTC) Hey, this is Willo. Go ahead are write the episode guide. You started seconds before me. Haha. I'll have more time next week, I'm just sick, tired, and not well in any sence of the word. Thanks for the license pic! Awesome! Say, about the IDs and dossiers...I put Kyle's on his page, but do you think you/me/we should go ahead and put them all on their respective pages? They're kinda fun. I'm obviously enjoying them way too much. ^_^ --StBacchus 05:43, 14 May 2006 (UTC) Much thanks I just wanted to thank you for your help with the O.C. Wikia, I have been very busy and haven't had much time to do much work on it, so I appreciate you helping out, even if it's just a little bit. And I completely agree on the vandalism, btw. This site is getting popular and its attracting more users, both good and bad. We need to develop some sort of policy on protecting pages, like the main page and its templates, and on punishing users who vandalize in bad faith - Xtreme680 21:52, 14 May 2006 (UTC)